Secrets of the Medjai: Slices of Life, Part 4 - The Morning After
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Having consummated their relationship in a night of unbridled passion, Yanit and Alex discuss the past, present and future. This slice of life takes place between the penultimate scene and the final scene of the virtual season episode 'The Mummy Returns'.


Alex and Yanit woke up naked in each other's arms.

'Good morning, my love,' said Yanit.

'We're really here,' Alex remarked. 'I mean, _you're_ really here, with me.'

'Of course I am,' said Yanit. 'You didn't think I'd sneak back to my own room once I'd had my wicked way with you, did you?'

'No,' said Alex. 'It's just that I was afraid it might've all been a wonderful dream, but thankfully it looks like it wasn't.'

'I'll say it wasn't,' Yanit grinned. 'That is, it wasn't a dream, but it _was_ wonderful!'

Alex laughed nervously and said, 'Oh, good. It, er... it was okay for you, then?'

Yanit raised her eyebrows and said, 'I'd have thought that was obvious.'

'I just wanted to make sure I didn't misread you,' said Alex.

'You read me like a book the whole time, you wonderful, gorgeous boy,' said Yanit. 'Are you absolutely sure you've never done that kind of thing before?'

'Not until last night,' said Alex. 'I just followed my heart and did what came naturally to me.'

'Then your heart was definitely leading you in the right direction, and you're clearly naturally gifted!'

'So are you! I mean, I've thought about doing it – of course I have. But I never imagined it could feel so wonderful, Yanit.'

'Yes, I was pretty sure you were enjoying yourself,' said Yanit, giggling. 'I wonder what time we actually got to sleep in the end.'

'Very late,' said Alex. 'Or maybe very _early_ would be more accurate – in the morning, I mean.'

'Did you get enough sleep to prepare for your long journey today?'

'No, but I'm not sorry about that. I'd happily never sleep again if I could spend the time doing _that_ with you, Yanit.'

'Oh, Alex,' Yanit giggled.

'Oh, Yanit,' Alex breathed.

They kissed and caressed each other for quite some time, then they snuggled into each other's arms again.

'I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, Alex,' Yanit said at length.

'I never imagined I could love someone like I love _you_, Yanit,' said Alex.

'I remember saying to you on the day we first met that becoming a Medjai was my destiny,' said Yanit, 'but now I can see that _you_ were my true destiny all along.'

'I was starting to wish I'd never come to the Medjai Academy in the first place,' said Alex, 'but then after I met you, I wanted to be here because _you_ were here.'

'You haven't asked me again to come to London with you,' Yanit remarked. 'When we were both in the throes of passion last night, the thought occurred to me that you'd probably ask me again in the morning.'

'Which particular time when we were in the throes of passion?'

'I really don't think it's possible for me to recall the exact throe. But just out of curiosity, why _haven't_ you asked me again?'

'Because you've already given me your answer and made your reasons very clear,' said Alex. 'I didn't want to bug you about it, or to come across as clingy.'

'Oh, I see,' said Yanit. 'That's a shame, really, because I was thinking I'd probably find it impossible to say no if you _did_ ask me again.'

'I meant what I said before, Yanit,' said Alex. 'The offer's still open until I'm out of sight over the horizon.'

'It's so, so tempting...' said Yanit. 'I know we'll be yearning for each other the whole time – not just physically, of course – but I really think I'll have to stay here, all things considered. Like I've said before, it's a lovely idea but this just isn't the right time.'

'Well, that's why I didn't mention it again!' said Alex.

'Now I'm sorry _I_ did,' Yanit sighed. 'You're going to have your birthday while you're away, aren't you?'

'Yep,' said Alex. 'I'll be fifteen in a little under two weeks.'

'Oh my God, don't say that!' said Yanit, wincing. 'Now I feel like a complete cradle-snatcher!'

'You mustn't,' said Alex, reaching up to stroke her hair. 'You told me last night that you've been absolutely burning for me since I saved you from the Scarab. Well, if I'm honest with myself, I've been absolutely burning for _you_ since at least that time, if not longer.'

'You know, Alex, I've pretty much been burning for you since the day we met,' Yanit confessed.

'Well, however you cut it, we were definitely ready,' Alex said firmly. 'And now I'd better get ready to _leave_ – my dad will be here soon.'

'Yes, I suppose he will,' said Yanit, sighing heavily.

'I'd rather stay here with you,' said Alex.

'But you haven't been at home with your parents for almost a year, and you're going to meet your baby brother for the first time!'

'I know. Does it make me a terrible person that even in spite of all that, I'd _still_ rather stay here with you?'

'Oh, Alex,' Yanit breathed, then they kissed each other again.

'I wish we could stay like this forever,' Alex said at length.

'I think your pecs are incredibly sexy,' Yanit remarked, reaching up to stroke Alex's chest.

'I think the same thing about yours,' Alex grinned. 'Yanit, are you sure you won't come to London with me?'

'Yes, Alex, I'm sure,' said Yanit, smiling wryly. 'But thanks for asking me again.'

'No problem,' Alex said with a laugh. 'You'll still come and wave me off, won't you?'

'Of course,' said Yanit. 'And you can rest assured that you'll be taking my heart with you, even though the rest of me is staying behind.'

'That's nice,' said Alex, 'but I can think of a few other parts I'd _rather_ take with me!'

Yanit squealed and giggled as Alex squeezed her in two separate places.

'It'll all be waiting for you when you get back, I promise,' she assured him.

'Just make sure it is,' Alex grinned.


End file.
